


Merlin fanart - Werewolf modern AU

by texasfandoodler



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Modern AU, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasfandoodler/pseuds/texasfandoodler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 fanart pieces drawn for a Merlin werewolf prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merlin fanart - Werewolf modern AU

A story is being written for this by the lovely LirielLee [Read Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1250800/chapters/2572942)

 

These were inspired by this plot promt:

Merlin is human and is walking home one night when he see's a group of hunters that have cornered a beautiful golden werewolf (Arthur). Instinctively, albeit stupidly, Merlin tries to interfere and save the creature, by getting between the wolf and the hunters and trying to talk them down. The hunters turn on him and attack, but Merlin has offered enough of a distraction to allow for Alpha Arthur's pack to come to the rescue. The hunters are disbanded, but not before one of them injects an injured Merlin with were-venom saying that if he wants to be a were-lover than he can just become one then.

Injured and burning as the venom consumes his body, Merlin feels like he's dying. He doesn't expect to wake up in a were-den, amongst a pack of wolves with Arthur at his side as his body fights through the transformation into a werewolf..........

 


End file.
